Fear only itself
by JessicaPeace6
Summary: This is a original story that i wrote. It is about withering ghosts that are locked away and a killing is made to open the gates of hell. It focus' on one little boy ghost and what he see's in his prison. It contains the First born child ghost and replicated the cells that they were locked away in. It has the base story of 13 Ghosts' ghosts but how innocent they really are.


Thia is a original story that i wrote. Contains emotive horror, violence and emotive gore. Not appropriate to read this if under the age of 15. It is a scary story so if you don't like emotive horror please don't read this. If you do read this, use your senses and imagination to picture each quality of my story. Give personal opinion on how you like this story in the comment thing below. First story up on this site, this is just a test story to see what happens. :) cheers

* * *

**Fear only itself**

A time before life and death. A time before day and night. A time where a ferocious monster loomed in the dark. Terrified by it's own reflection, this beast treasured the dead. The beast would feed off the living but in his possession were twelve ghosts that he kept locked away.

The withering ghosts were placed in torture chambers when they were alive. Each evil spirit had a different story and a different purpose for why they were kept in their respective chamber. They were laced with chains and lined with everlasting scars. Forced to stay as eternal prisoners, they began to change from life to death. The decaying bodies filled the chambers with thick smells of death and attracted insects from all different and peculiar species. Each dismal lost soul turned mad and hungry for revenge. Wanting life more than anything, any living creature that entered the chambers would be stripped of its life. The chambers had glass walls with white cursive writing that were, in fact, spells keeping the prisoners from escaping.

The chambers were small and empty. There was nothing inside or out. The days and nights blended into one another, creating a sense of eternity. The ghosts were lined up in a small corridor, each chamber parallel to the next, like jail cells. Above the door stated white symbols that indentified each ghost. These ghosts belonged to the devil's bible. This book was covered with flesh and each page was written in blood. The power of this bible controlled the entire underworld. If this bible got into the hands of Satan, would only bring destruction. It was said that if all twelve ghosts got hold of the bible, they would summon Satan to Earth from the underworld and destroy everything in their path. They would release the eye of hell upon Earth and use the Devil's Bible to release devastation on Earth.

Once every century Satan would send his faithful servant to deliver a message. The message spoke of betrayal and uttar hell. The servant rose from the underworld like it flew through solid rock. The servant was a pale faceless creature with a cloak that trailed behind him. Torn and old, the cloak was covered with filth. His nails were yellow and twisted, they wrapped around the ageing wooden scythe with a tight grip. His white, bony complexion was as pale as snow. His anorexic feet left a blood coloured print as he walked. Smothering smoke approached him and smothered the air around him.

The door grated on rusting hinges and crazed laughter filled the air around the servant. At the main entrance, a sleeping beast guarded the chambers of evil ghosts, laid waiting for its next visitor. The beast transforms its appearance, but was forced to stay guard at the door. The servant passed the beast, but was woken with the loud clanking of chains on the door opening. While the servant was walking through the tremendous door, his eyes lit up like flickering candles, the pale evilness of his eyes stared down at the beast. Blood was splattered on the ground and the beast bleed out until he suddenly turned to ashes.

The servant continued to the chambers. The dim gloom of the chamber lit up so each ghost was visible. They all shrugged with fear, terrified of each others appearance. The servant gracefully walked down the chambers to stand on a golden porch with black cursive symbols on it. He pulled out a white scroll from his cloak and the ghosts screamed with terror. The servant released the golden ribbon and an end of the scroll fell to the slimy ground. The ghosts violently shocked and slammed the walls of their cells, screaming and yelling to be freed.

The servant took no notice of the pain that was being inflicted on the ghosts and grinned. He seemed to take pride in seeing his tortured pain inflicting the ghosts on this level. They were crying and terrified because they were paranoid to find out what was going to happen to them after the dreaded message was said.  
The bluntness of the servant's evil laugh sounded like all of the painful cries of thousands of souls that he tortured, jammed into one evil outburst. Agony filled the voices of the ghosts and the screams became more persistent and horrified.  
The servant taunted the ghosts, as he placed his pale white, bony, long fingers on the scroll. Just after the end of the scroll fell onto the blood-covered ground it trailed to the servants feet. He indicated by nodding his head that he was about to begin the message. He took a deep breath and the ghosts quivered and shook. The message spoke about taking one of the ghosts and removing it from the chambers.

The servant stepped down off his platform and slowly walked down the aisle of ghosts. He bashed the walls of the passing cells and screamed at them, frightening them. He continued his walk until he froze at one specific cell, the youngest looking ghost, and "the first born child." This child began crying and slammed the see-through cell. The servant lifted his veil headpiece to reveal a vile facial structure. This servant was like no other. The servant appeared to be covered in scars and his mouth was cut out of his face, unevenly. Blood stained his cheeks and teeth rotten and broken. He smirked an evil grin, and tied to his neck was a silver key. The servant's eye left holes from cutting into his skull, inside was a completely ruined, dead maggots filled brain as well as a skirling insect. Rotten flesh cursed his neck like server sunburns, sticking to his skin like gooey honey and dripping off in chunks.

The servant pulled up his sleeves, revealing his extremely anorexic and blood stained hands. Using his yellow twisted fingers, he placed on the front entrance of the child's cell. Pulling down fiercely he released an ear bursting screech, and all of the ghosts yelped in terror at the sound. Ripping the key off his neck angrily, suddenly a lock appeared, once the lock was unlocked, the door creaked open. The child was unexpectedly covered in scars and drenched in large chunks of rotten blood. The door was completely open and this creature entered the cell. He picked up the child and slammed him against the walls, then forced him on the ground. Bashed and beaten, the child still had enough strength to cry. In a begging position, the child pleaded to be freed from the terrifying servant's hands but He dropped the rest of his cloak off. At the horrendous sight of more scars and a bold, even more anorexic body, the child quivered in disgust. The servant's rib cage was completely visible and his spine was bony and spiking out of his back.

With no warning, smoke suffocated the entire inside of the cell. The bare servant bent down to the child, stroking his distorted fingers down the child's chin, leaving cuts on the child's face. Blood dripping from his small, tiny, insignificant face, he didn't fight back. The servant released a deep growly gurgle, placed his gaunt hand on the child's tiny shoulder. This ghost child bellowed and wailed in fear. The two of them perished away in the cell, under the thick smog, and never seen again by the other ghosts. None of the ghosts know what ever happened to this innocent child, only that his cell was empty. The remaining ghosts now wait alone in the cells for the return of the next servant in another century.


End file.
